


A Boy and a Broken Dream

by DarkSeraphim



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeraphim/pseuds/DarkSeraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had lost the man who was like a father to him.  Now he's lost the chance at a girl he adored...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy and a Broken Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend, inspired by a New Year's prompt

There were numerous rooms aboard the TARDIS, each one a seemingly random and nonsensical place to store various items that the Doctor attained in his travels.  But among these rooms were the more interesting and entertaining ones, as well as the more…oddly placed ones.  For example, somewhere between the Library and the Pool room there was a room full of knitting supplies and across the hall from that room there was a room of wigs.  There was even a room that was full of gym equipment…where Adric was currently beating the hell out of a punching bag.

 

Now normally Adric didn’t use these kinds of rooms.  He thought them to be a waste of time when he could be doing more important things like expanding his knowledge.  But today…today he had an energy in him that demanded to be released, and violently.  This was the only civilized method he could think of.  He had read numerous articles that such physical activity could help clear his mind, but as of this moment it wasn’t helping.  All he could do was replay what he had seen over and over in his mind.

 

Vallasotta 4 was well known for its lavish parties of all kinds.  You name it, you think it, and somewhere on the planet it was happening.  The Doctor had declared that they needed a vacation after their latest adventure and no one was complaining.  It had taken some debate but they eventually decided on a cute costume party that was occurring on the southern half of the planet.  The theme was Fantasy and mythology from any planet and culture, so there was a wide range of costumes aboard the TARDIS.  Tegan had gone with a Fae costume from Earth myth.  The Doctor, oddly enough, chose an interesting costume from his own planet’s ancient culture.  Nyssa had also decided with a costume from her home planet of Traken. 

 

Adric had chosen a costume at random, something similar to Nyssa’s own costume.  It had been a deliberate move on his part, since he had been privileged enough to see the magnificent planet before its demise thanks to the Master.  He had been there to comfort Nyssa as she watched her home disappear before her very eyes.  He hit the punching bag a little harder.  He liked Nyssa.  There was no denying it.  She was smart, beautiful, sweet and kind…he couldn’t stop thinking about her.

 

She was the type of girl who wouldn’t be interested in him, and it wasn’t as though he was any good at talking to girls.  He got nervous and agitated and he reverted to what he always did.  He spouted off some hurtful or idiotic phrase and hurt the girl he liked.  But the party was going to be different.  He was finally going to gather up his courage and tell her how he felt.  He was going to tell Nyssa his true feelings. 

 

Almost as soon as they had descended upon the party, things had gone wrong.  He had barely gotten a chance to talk to Nyssa before the revelry of the party had swept them all up into it.  Adric had done his best to make his way through the crowds to find Nyssa, but it had taken ages to find her especially in costume.  But he had spotted her Traken costume at last and made a beeline toward the girl of his dreams…only to find her in the arms of the Doctor.

 

With a scream of frustration, Adric punched the bag as hard as he could.  His energy finally spent he stumbled away and collapsed against the wall, exhausted.  It was taking every ounce of his will to not cry.  It shouldn’t surprise him, logically.  The Doctor was smart, charming, and cute if Adric had to admit it.  Who wouldn’t want someone who could go anywhere in the universe?  But why…why did it have to be Nyssa? 

 

Adric remembered the Doctor before his regeneration, curly haired gentleman with a long scarf and a wide smile.  The man who had shown him marvelous things, taught him lessons he’d always remember.  It wasn’t that he hated the Doctor or the man he was now.  Not in the least…not really.  But he did miss the man he used to be.  That man had filled a hole in him that his brother had left behind.  And Nyssa…

 

Despite his fighting, tears started to roll down his cheeks.  The Doctor he had thought of as a father was gone, and the man who took his place now had the girl he could have grown to love.  He wanted to go home. 


End file.
